A Typical Day at the Office
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: When Arthur Weasley decides to take his kids for a tour of the Ministry of Magic, things don't go as planned. But for Fred and George - it just seems like any other day at the Centaur Liaison Office. Written for Round 10 of the Quidditch Comp as a reserve for Pride of Portree's Beater 1!


**AN: So this was really hard to write. I started one fic, got to 900 or so words and hated it. Then got this little gem of an idea but had no clue how to write it. So I hope that I did okay! This was written as a reserve for the Pride of Portree Beater 1! I hope y'all enjoy and remember to review!**

Arthur Weasley herded his children into the fireplace. Bill and Charlie got pushed to the back while Percy and Ron were pushed to the sides. Fred and George were crammed up against their father's shins as he balanced Ginny in his arms. The eldest Weasley reached out as Molly held out the small flower pot of floo powder.

"Have fun at work dear!" Molly told her husband as she sat the pot back on the mantle. She looked at her children and said, "Behave for your father. No funny business." The witch gave an extra glare to the twins who were up at her.

"No problem mum," George said.

"We won't cause any problems," Fred chimed in.

Molly looked at the twins with her hands on her hips as Arthur cleared his throat. "We should get going dear," he said.

"Of course," she replied backing away from the fireplace. "Have fun at work with dad everyone!"

There was a chorus of "yes mum" and "bye mum" as Arthur called out "Ministry of Magic!"

There was a flash of green flame and the Weasley clan disappeared. A few moments later they reappeared in the atrium of the ministry, stumbling out of one of the many fireplaces.

Arthur looked around and counted the mops of red hair. After confirming he had all his children he asked, "Everyone alright?"

There was a chorus of "yes dad" and Arthur grinned.

"Alright then, let's go everyone!" the eldest Weasley called as he grabbed Ron's hand. He balanced Ginny on his hip as he led his children through his place of work.

All of the Weasley children seemed awed by what they saw around them. None had ever been to the ministry before, which is why Arthur decided to take them on a tour before Bill graduated and the kids would be separated.

As they walked, Fred and George started to drag behind their sibling as Arthur shuffled his children into the elevator. The gate closed right before the twins and their eldest brother Bill could get on.

"Well," Fred said looking at his twin.

"Looks like we've got some time," George replied grinning.

"Without dad…" Fred continued.

"Let's go exploring!" Both twins called at the same time going to rush of. But Bill caught their collars and tugged – efficiently stopping their movement.

"Bill!" George whined tugging on the hand holding them.

"Let us go!" Fred complained.

Bill let out a soft chuckle and said, "You two aren't going anywhere. We're waiting right here for dad to come get us." He let go of their collars but kept a keen eye on them, making sure there was no way for the trouble making twins to escape.

The twins both stuck their lower lip out, pouting, while crossing their arms. That's when Fred's pout slowly vanished and was replaced with a mischievous smirk.

The eleven year old tugged on his older brother's sleeve and started to bounce on the balls of his feet. "Bill," he said quietly. "I have to use the loo."

Bill sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. He glanced around before looking back at his younger brothers. "Alright, let's go," he said leading the twins toward the bathroom.

Fred glanced at George and winked as they were swept into the crowd of ministry workers.

When Bill arrived at the loo by himself he groaned. "Bloody little brothers," he said jogging back towards the way he came.

Fred and George laughed as they climbed onto the elevator by themselves.

"I can't believe that worked!" Fred said between giggles.

"It was brilliant Freddie!" George said as the elevator shuddered to a stop.

The gate opened and the twins stepped off. Both looked around trying to figure out where they were. Neither had ever been to the ministry before so they had no idea where they could be.

Above the door the words 'Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures' were written in a plain black scroll.

Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged. They pushed the door open and were met with a hallway of doors. They glanced at each other before racing down the corridor. They finally came to a stop in front of door with the words 'Centaur Liaison Office' on it.

The two boys shrugged and pushed the door open. When they found the office empty their grins widened.

The two young wizards stood across the office from each other and faced towards the other.

"I will totally win this duel Georgie," Fred said with a smug grin.

"In your dreams Freddie," George replied, an identical look on his face.

The two wizards pulled out their wands and held them at the ready. Both had learned simple fighting and shielding spells from their older siblings. Both boys were anxious to try the spells out since they were banned from using them at school.

"Expelliarmus!" Fred cried waving his wand.

But his wand movement was off. The spell rebounded and hit him square in the chest – sending the small boy flying backwards.

"Fred!" George cried as he saw his twin sprawled on the ground. Fred let out a weak groan as George ran over to him. "Are you okay?"He asked looking at his twin on the ground.

"Do I look okay?" Fred replied with a slight smile.

George rolled his eyes as he helped his brother into a sitting position. The only visible injury Fred had was a gash on above his right eyebrow that was trickling blood down the side of his face. "You're hurt Freddie," George said quietly reaching out to touch the wound.

"What the bloody devil is going on in here?!" a gruff voice growled from the doorway. The twins let out gasps and looked at the man in the doorway. The man was short with shoulder length dirty blonde hair. The magical eye that had replaced his real one whirred quietly in its socket. "Who are you two and what are you doing in here?"

"We got lost," George replied after a moment. "Who are you?"

The man looked between the two boys. "What happened to him?" he asked limping over to where Fred was sitting.

"My spell… It… It back fired," Fred explained as the man held a wand to his temple. The gash was quickly healed as the man uttered a spell under his breath.

"How old are you two?" he asked gruffly.

"E…Eleven sir," George replied helping Fred to his feet.

"Well it's no wonder your spell didn't work," the man replied fixing Fred's grip on his wand. "Alright. Dueling position."

Fred and George quickly scrambled to opposite sides of the room.

"Wands out," the man growled.

Fred and George pointed their wands at each other. The man let out a low sounding growl as he moved to help George grip his wand better. Once he seemed pleased with the boy he moved back. Fred and George looked at each other before looking at the man.

"Well what are you waiting for?" he asked looking between the twins. "Duel."

George nodded to his brother and Fred called out, "Expelliarmus!"

The spell hit its target and George's wand flew from his hand. Both boys let out cheers of joy as the man growled, "Well done," with a small smirk.

The twins grinned at the man as George went to retrieve his wand.

"Fred, George?" a new voice asked from the doorway. The three people in the room looked to see Bill standing there. "Are you two okay?" he asked rushing over to his little brothers.

"We're fine Bill," George replied.

"The man helped us with our magic!" Fred said looking to where the man was standing.

Bill looked at him and smiled warmly. "Thanks for watching my little brothers. I'm sorry if they caused you or the office any trouble," he said.

"My pleasure," the man said with a smile towards Fred and George. "Best be off though. Your dad is looking for you three by the way. Take the elevator down a level. He still thinks you're in the atrium."

Bill grabbed a hold of Fred and George's hands and tugged them from the Centaur Liaison office.

Behind their brother's back the twins looked at each other and grinned. It was just a typical day at the office for them.

**AN: So I hope that you guys liked it! I thought that it was kinda cute and kinda fun. I just hope that it was okay! So please review. 'Kay, thanks!**


End file.
